La Primera Vez
by Melinka Arasy
Summary: Otra version de la primera vez de Bulma y Vegeta


_LA PRIMERA VEZ_

La señora Brief estaba en su cuarto cuando escuchó los gritos de su hija _"debe estar discutiendo con el joven Vegeta"_ se dijo para si. Aunque no le gustaba para nada meterse en medio de ellos, sabía muy bien que el saiya aun se encontraba convaleciente de su accidente y una pelea con Bulma agotaba a cualquiera, por eso se decidió a intervenir.

Una vez en el pasillo encontró a su hija cabizbaja frente a la puerta de la cápsula de gravedad, "¿te ocurre algo, niña?", pregunto cuando estuvo a su lado.

"No nada" se limitó a contestar, su voz triste no pasó desapercibida para su madre.

"Hija, no te preocupes por Vegeta, recuerda que el médico dijo que con un poco de reposo estaría bien".

Bulma, como pillada en falta, se sonrojó "¿y tú cómo supiste que pensaba en él?".

"¿Por qué va ha ser?, soy tu madre y te conozco, además desde que terminaste con el joven Yamcha solo tienes ojos para el apuesto Vegeta".

"¡Estás loca, madre, yo nunca me fijaría en una persona tan maniática como esa!" dijo casi gritando pero al ver que su madre solo sonreía se decidió a contarle sobre su última discusión "...cuando desperté esta mañana el idiota no estaba descansando en la cama... lo encontré entrenando en su cápsula... y cuando le pedí que se detuviera solo me respondió, que si es que no me quiero morir cuando vengan los androides, NO DEBO MOLESTARLO CON ESTUPIDECES".

La señora Brief había escuchado atentamente su relato y cuando este concluyó volvió a sonreír "es tan lindo el joven Vegeta... creo que lo invitaré a salir conmigo".

"Madre, ¿de qué estás hablando?".

Pero ella continuo diciendo sus pensamientos "...¿cómo quisiera yo que un hombre como él me dijera que peleará para salvarme?..."

Bulma se pegó con una mano en la frente "seguro que ese odioso quiso decir eso, madre eres una tonta romántica..."

"Bulma, ¿sabes qué voy a hacer ahora?... iré a comprar más pastelillos a esa tienda que ayer encontré ya que con el susto que nos hizo pasar el joven Vegeta, no los pudimos disfrutar".

La muchacha vio como su madre se alejaba feliz de la vida "ella nunca cambiará... Vegeta tampoco -pensó- bueno, si el no se toma un descanso, yo me lo tomaré por los dos". ¿Y qué era descansar para ella? simplemente acostarse en el sillón a ver la televisión.

Mientras tanto Vegeta no podía volver a concentrarse en la cápsula de gravedad tras discutir con esa mujer, ella siempre lo sacaba de quicio, pero lo que había hecho el día anterior por él, lo desconcertaba, _"¡MALDITA CÁPSULA!, ¿por qué se le ocurrió explotar?"_ maldijo a la vez que golpeaba con su puño la muralla, inconscientemente cerro sus ojos y una escena vino a su mente: su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Bulma donde ella lo acariciaba tratando de calmar su agitado respirar después del accidente, _"¿por qué demonios hizo eso? ¿por qué no me dejó solo?... ¿por qué... me... abandoné en sus brazos?",_ abrió los ojos para despejar su mente pero lo único que consiguió fue recordar lo primero que vio esa mañana: Bulma estaba sentada al lado de su cama _"sin duda pasó toda la noche en vela junto a mi... maldición... ¡MALDICIÓN!... ¿por qué diablos le dije que iba a impedir que muriera? ¿acaso me importa?... ¡claro que no!... aunque es muy atractiva, inteligente y agresiva ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY DICIENDO?!"_. Sacudió vigorosamente su cabeza para limpiarla de distracciones y comenzó a entrenar, pero tras unos minutos de patadas, puñetazos y alguno que otro energy ha, llegó a una rotunda conclusión _"arrrgh... ¡no me puedo concentrar!... ganó esa estúpida mujer, no voy a entrenar más, pero... entonces ¿qué demonios voy a hacer?... ir a comer"_.

Una vez en la cocina abrió la despensa y extrajo todo lo comestible que sus brazos pudieron aguantar, cuando iba a descargar su "pequeña" merienda en la mesa del comedor se percató que aun estaba la vajilla del desayuno, o sea, no había un espacio adecuado para él, pero no se hizo mayor problema ya que podía ir al salón a comer frente al televisor.

Cuando llegó ahí lo primero que vio fue a Bulma recostada en el sillón, y entre ir a recoger la loza o molestar a la muchacha, no tenía donde perderse "...¡hey, chica humana! no pienses que dejé de entrenar porque tú me lo sugeriste" dijo agresivamente.

"Nunca lo pensé y mi nombre es BULMA, ¡BUL-MA!, entiendes estúpido saiyajins". Como el siguió parado en el mismo lugar mirándola tuvo que preguntarle qué quería.

"¿Qué crees? -él le contestó- te aseguro que no te estoy mirando por gusto, mujer".

"A buen entendedor pocas palabras" pensó comprendiendo que lo que él quería era sentarse y encogió sus piernas para hacerle un espacio en el sillón.

Después de comer el saiya comenzó a mirar para todos lados buscando algo que lo pudiera entretener, para ella esto no pasó desapercibido "¿qué buscas Vegeta?".

"Mmmmm no sé... algo que me distraiga, supongo". Le contestó sin mirarla.

Ella sabía que si él no encontraba algo pronto volvería a la cápsula a entrenar y por ello le entregó el control de la TV "aquí tienes más de 600 canales ¿cómo no vas a encontrar alguno que te guste?".

"Los humanos solo saben perder el tiempo con estos aparatitos" le dijo despreciativamente.

"¿Por qué? ¿porque no disfrutamos asesinando gente y destruyendo planetas?... además si estoy viendo la TV aquí acostada es solo porque estoy cansada... bueno, ya no estoy acostada por tu culpa".

Al decir esto él la miro diciéndole "me pregunto si todas las terrícolas son igual de molestas que tú -a la vez que delicadamente tomaba sus piernas y las apoyó sobre él- ¿ya? ¿conformé?... no me incomodes más".

Bulma quedo perpleja con su acto y no pudo dejar de preguntarse si es que lo que había hecho era un dejo de amabilidad. Aunque quiso decirle muchas cosas mantuvo el silencio, se sentía demasiado a gusto para estropearlo con una tonta discusión.

Poco más tarde la Sra. Brief volvió de sus compras, grande fue su sorpresa cuando entró al salón y vio a su hija y al saiya dormidos en el sillón como dos grandes amigos "se ven tan lindos juntos que creo que les tomaré una foto" y se dirigió a su cuarto en busca de su cámara.

Al volver al salón enfocó su maquina fotográfica, disparó y un potente flash inundó el lugar.

Vigorosamente Vegeta se puso de pie en posición de combate, "taiyoken" fue lo que pensó.

Bulma, que había caído al suelo, demoró varios instantes en reaccionar. Su madre estaba petrificada, del miedo dejó caer la cámara que por el fuerte golpe en el piso, dejó escapar otro flash y al ver esta segunda potente luz, tanto Bulma como Vegeta se dieron cuenta de lo que en verdad había ocurrido.

Sin hacer ningún comentario el saiyajins recogió la cámara lerdamente, se sentía bastante estúpido y avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar.

"Madre ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez?" dijo Bulma desde el suelo.

La señora Brief, todavía bastante choqueada, le entregó la fotografía que les había tomado "es que se veían tan bien juntos que no me pude resistir..." por fin volvió ella a sonreír para rápidamente irse a la cocina.

Vegeta se sentía bastante avergonzado y cuando se estaba retirando del lugar la voz de Bulma lo detuvo.

"Hace como 10 minutos que estoy aquí en el suelo y tú nisiquiera me has tendido la mano ¡QUÉ POCO CABALLEROS SON LOS SAIYAJINS!".

Él la miró algo sorprendido "oye, a nosotros no nos importan esas ridiculeces, pero con tal de que te quedes callada soy capaz de llevarte hasta tu habitación".

"No me enojo si me lo demuestras" le dijo desafiante y con una sonrisa maliciosa bastante mal disimulada.

"Me da exactamente lo mismo que te enojes" pero sus palabras quedaron sin valor una vez que la tomo en brazos llevándola a su habitación.

Bulma se sentía feliz y trataba de contagiarle su alegría "¿viste la fotografía?... somos fotogénicos ¿no lo crees? -pero su rostro seguía adusto- ...mi madre tiene cada idea loca... Vegeta, me asusté mucho cuando vi el flash...".

Él la miro sorprendido "¿y de qué te asustaste, mujer?".

"Es que creí que era Tenshinhan y pensé que tú y él estaban peleando".

El se relajó, ambos habían creído lo mismo lo que no lo hacía quedar como estúpido, "ya llegamos a tu cuarto".

"Hace el trabajo completo y déjame en la cama... por favor" le dijo en un tono irónicamente suplicante.

El traspuso el umbral y la puerta tras de si se cerró, luego de tirar a Bulma en la cama se dispuso a retirarse.

"¡Vegeta, ¿adonde crees que vas?!" le inquirió elevando su voz.

"A entrenar, supongo" contestó.

"Te lo prohibo terminantemente y ven acá" le dijo autoritariamente.

El se cruzó de brazos y la miró, después de unos momentos de silencio se acerco a su lado pensando, _"¿por qué demonios, desde que llegué a tu casa, no puedo evitar hacerte caso?.._.".

Ella sonrió", Bulma se paro a su lado y le quitó la camiseta.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Bulma?" preguntó preocupado.

"Vegeta, siéntate" le dijo mientras lo empujaba suavemente.

"Pe-pero, mujer".

"Ya calla", una vez que el saiya se sentó se colocó a su lado acariciando suavemente su espalda, dándole así un delicado masaje "¿te gusta?".

Él sonrió, era la primera vez que ella veía este gesto en su rostro; también era la primera vez, desde que llegó a la tierra, que su ceño no estaba contraído.

"Vegeta, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te enojes?".

"¿Acaso puedo decir que no?".

Ella temía preguntar, sabía muy bien que era un asunto delicado el que iba a tratar, pero necesitaba resolver su duda "...¿aun piensas como asesino?..." preguntó sin mayor preámbulo.

Un profundo silencio invadió la habitación, a él esas palabras le calaron hondo, realmente viviendo en la Corporación Cápsula había relegado su vida anterior ¡pero él era un saiyajins y no podría olvidar nunca el por qué estaba en la tierra! _"...bueno, que diablos, aun falta bastante para que lleguen los androides y al único que he querido matar en este último tiempo a sido al gusano de Yamcha cuando se acerca demasiado a mi mujer... ¡¿QUÉ DIJE?!... MI... MUJER..."_ pensó.

Bulma pensó que no iba a recibir respuesta.

Él la miró dándole una pequeña sonrisa "mujer -dijo inocentemente- no he asesinado a nadie desde hace por lo menos un año... aunque sin duda te puedo asegurar, que ganas he tenido de matar a cierta humana molestosa".

Ella lo miró y rió, era la primera vez que le resultaba gracioso algo dicho por él.

"¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?".

"Si hubiera sabido que traerte a tu cuarto iba a significar un interrogatorio, jamás lo habría hecho".

Ella no se intimidó con su respuesta "¿te sientes solo en este planeta?".

De nuevo quedó helado, la verdad que viviendo ahí siempre lo atendían muy bien y nunca había pensado en que estaba solo, "mujer, contigo chachareando todo el día es medio difícil sentirse solo".

Ella quiso darle un golpe de cariño por la ofensa pero los reflejos del saiya tomaron fuertemente su mano.

"¡Vegeta, me haces daño!".

"Lo siento, se me olvida lo frágil que eres" dijo aflojando su atadura sin soltarla.

Ella sintió su corazón agitarse cuando notó que él acariciaba su mano. Debía reconocer que sentía algo fuerte por ese hombre... y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Al sentir a la muchacha él reaccionó _"¿qué demonios estoy haciendo?_ -pensó- _soy el príncipe de mi raza, no puedo tener esta clase de debilidades... pero cuando la veo..."._

Bruscamente el se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesto a marcharse del ahí.

"¡¿TAN DESAGRADABLE SOY PARA TI?!".

Él se detuvo en seco y se giró maldiciéndose por haber hecho pensar eso a Bulma. Lentamente se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Después de varios minutos de silencio se decidió a hablar "...el problema es que me resultas demasiado agradable..." dijo casi inaudible.

Bulma comprendió que nunca volvería a escuchar una declaración así de él, lo conocía muy bien... también sabía que su orgullo le impediría besarla _"me parece estarlo escuchando 'soy el príncipe de los saiyajins, yo no tengo esas debilidades'... ¡qué diablos, tendré que hacerlo yo!"_.

Mientras tanto él también pensaba _"¿y si la beso?... no mejor que no, con lo agresiva que es, además del buen golpe que me daría me dejaría sin comer quizás por cuanto tiempo... ¡qué diablos, igual lo haré!"_.

Irónicamente ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo asustándose de verse tan cerca... se levantaron y se separaron rápidamente sin mediar palabra ni gesto alguno.

Después de varios minutos de silencio el saiya se decidió a exponer sus pensamientos "Bulma, he tomado una decisión irrevocable... ME MARCHO DE ESTE PLANETA" dijo tajantemente.

Ella sintió como si el mundo se le viniese encima "¡¿QUÉ DICES?!... ¿te vas para no volver?".

"¿Estas loca mujer? ¿cómo no voy a volver?, te recuerdo que aquí tengo dos asuntos pendientes -dijo él gravemente- aquí está el maldito de Kakarotto, al cual pienso liquidar, y la amenaza de los androides que ese chiquillo nos vino a anunciar", al terminar su frase se volteo a mirar a Bulma y vio en ella algo por primera vez: lagrimas... una extraña sensación lo invadía y le hizo vibrar su corazón descontroladamente impulsándolo a abrazar a la muchacha para consolar su aflicción...

Ella secó sus lagrimas "Vegeta, Goku es mi amigo..."

"En estos momentos Kakarotto y los androides no me interesan para nada" le dijo cortando sus palabras a la vez que se le acercaba.

Una vez a su lado con uno de sus fuertes brazos la tomo de la cintura casi bruscamente.

Bulma estaba desconcertada, no sabía que pensar y solo miraba el cuerpo aun sin camiseta del saiya.

Él tampoco estaba muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo pero no se detuvo a pensarlo, con su mano libre alzó el rostro de ella y tras encontrar su mirada, por fin la beso.

Vegeta la abrazó fuertemente y subió una de sus manos por la espalda de la chica pudiendo sentir como ella se estremecía, intrigado por su reacción la separó un poco de él "¿qué ocurre, Bulma? ¿te hago daño?".

Ella se sonrojó al mirarle y lo abrazó fuertemente colgándose de su cuello...

En ese momento ambos comenzaron a darle espacio a sus sentimientos ya por tiempo reprimidos...

Aun era de día y los rayos de un sol primaveral se colaban por la ventana entreabierta de la habitación reflejándose en el cabello azabache del hombre, y en el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer...

Cuando las primeras estrellas comenzaron a aparecer el saiya despertó, le costó algunos segundos recordar que estaba haciendo en el cuarto de Bulma, pero al verla junto a él sonrió al recordar y cuidadosamente se levanto retirándose a su habitación.

Una vez ahí buscó afanosamente su armadura, luego fue por provisiones a la despensa y por una nave al laboratorio la cual activó casi frente al dormitorio de Bulma.

La muchacha despertó con el ruido y al no ver al saiya junto a ella, intuitivamente supo lo que pasaba: Vegeta se marchaba.

Ágilmente se levantó enredando una de las sabanas en su cuerpo, parada frente a la ventana pudo ver el instante mismo cuando el saiya observaba hacia su balcón antes de abordar.

Sus miradas chocaron por algunos segundos... Bulma alzó su mano en gesto de despedida... Vegeta, de brazos cruzados con sus dedos erguidos en señal de victoria, también se despidió.


End file.
